Adiós, mundo cruel
by L. Nott
Summary: ¡Ay, Merlín! ¡¿Pero a mí cuando se me ocurriría presentar a mi novio ante toda la familia Weasley-Potter! ¡Si es que tienen razón! ¡Se les presenta cuando ya te has casado con él! Sobretodo, si tú eres una Potter y él un Malfoy. Así que... ahora que sé que voy a morir junto con mi novio asesinada por mi familia , sólo me queda decir una cosa: ¡Adiós, mundo cruel!


**Adiós, mundo cruel**

_Por Aoko45_

_**Capítulo 1: Si no ves el problema, es que eres idiota**_

Noto como aprieta mi mano fuertemente en busca de apoyo, y yo aprieto la suya. Está nervioso. Muy nervioso. Y yo también lo estoy. ¿Por qué? Es muy fácil. Se va a presentar a mis padres. Oficialmente. Como mi... novio. Sí, lo sé, algunos pensaréis: _¡Ay, Merlín! ¡¿Pero tú estás loca?! ¡Nunca presentes tu novio a tus padres hasta el día de tu boda y después de haber dado los dos el sí quiero y que el cura os haya unido!_; y otras, menos exageradas, pensarán: _¡Bah! Tampoco es para tanto, no hay que hacer un drama de todo, que eso os encanta. Lo presentas, tu padre te pone quejas, tu madre te apoya, le da un beso o amenaza a su marido y éste, como muy cobarde que es, aprueba a tu novio y lo máximo que hace es matarle con la mirada o amenazarlo en privado. ¡Y ya está!_

Sí, lo sé, suena muy fácil. ¡Pero es que para nosotros no lo es! Y si no... ¿qué hace el "gran" Scorpius Malfoy tan nervioso y asustado que cualquiera podría confundirlo con una gelatina de lo que está temblando? ¡Vamos, admitidlo! ¡Eso no es normal! ¡Ni en vuestros mejores sueños o peores pesadillas le veríais así! Aunque ahora que lo piensa... ¡ahí está la clave! La peor pesadilla de alguien es conocer a su suegro o suegra, por eso todo el mundo se casa antes de decirlo.

¡Sí! ¡He desvelado uno de los mayores secretos del Universo! Si es que soy genial... ¡Vale! ¡Vale! Ya vuelvo con el tema *haciendo un puchero en señal de enfado*. ¿Por dónde iba? … ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya me acuerdo!

Bueno, el caso es que ahora mismo estoy en la puerta de mi casa para presentarles a mis padres... a mi novio. Y cada vez que lo pienso me parece peor idea. ¡Merlín! ¡¿Pero dónde me he metido?! Y seguramente, ahora pensáis que estoy siendo una exagerada, ¡pues no! ¡No lo soy! Aunque quizás para probarlo tenga que contaron un poquito mejor mi situación... *suspiro*.

Veréis, yo soy Lily Luna Potter, la menor de los tres hermanos Potter, que son los hijos de Harry Potter -evidentemente, ya que no hay ningún otro Potter en el mundo mágico- y Ginny Weasley, una hija de la familia Weasley. Y mi novio es Scorpius Malfoy, único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy. ¿Entendéis ahora?

Vale, para aquellos retrasados mentales que se hayan pasado los últimos cien años a kilómetros bajo tierra, lo explicaré mejor.

Las familias Potter y Weasley son muy famosas sobretodo por una cosa: son traidores a la sangre, las familias traidoras a la sangre más poderosas. Y los Malfoy... no son tan traidores, es decir, que eran puristas de sangre. ERAN. Cuatro letras que forman una palabra en pasado. PASADO. ¿Lo entendéis? Si sí lo hacéis: maravilloso; si no lo hacéis: es que sois idiotas, ya está, ya lo he dicho.

Veréis, desde la caída de Lord Voldemort, Tom Ryddle, Ya-Sabéis-Quién o como os dé la puñetera gana de llamarlo porque me da completamente igual cómo lo llaméis, los Malfoy, al menos Draco y Narcissa Malfoy, han dejado de ser puristas de sangre al extremo, es decir, que aunque no vayan por ahí abrazando a los muggles, nacidos muggle y mestizos, los "toleran": no los insultan, no los llaman sangre-sucia, no los torturan, ni cosas así. Y aunque no hayan, y seguramente pasará bastante tiempo, recuperado su reputación, ya se les respeta, al menos desde que dieron una disculpa pública en el Callejón Diagón.

Y sí, lo sé, os seguiréis preguntando, ¿y qué problema hay? Pero es que aún no he acabado, no he llegado a lo más importante. ¡Así que callaros y dejadme contarlo todo! ¿De acuerdo? A ver, iba por... ¡ah, ya! Sip. Ya lo tengo.

Veréis, aunque los Malfoy ya no odien a los muggles, al menos en público, la relación entre los Weasley-Potter y los Malfoy, no es la mejor de todas, precisamente. Para resumir, se odian. Puede que no a muerte, pero se odian. Mucho. Sólo Harry Potter, mi padre, los saluda cortésmente cuando los ve, pero nada más.

¿Habéis entendido ya el problema? Bueno, pues si no lo habéis hecho, sólo os diré dos cosas:

Uno, sois idiotas, definitivamente, porque está más claro que el agua.

Y dos, os haré un resumen bastante corto: mis padres van a matar a Scorpius Malfoy, a mi novio y mejor amigo de mi hermano Albus. Pero eso no es todo. Porque Albus también se unirá a la matanza, y mi hermano mayor, James, también. Y no sólo ellos. Sino todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley. ¡Y entonces ya sí que me quedaré sin novio!

¿Queréis ver cómo ocurre? Pues sólo esperad un momento, porque Scorpius -sí, él- acaba de tocar el timbre de mi casa donde hoy, se celebra la reunión Potter-Weasley. ¡Oh, sí! Hoy, amigos míos, me quedo sin novio y sin el amor de mi vida. Y puede que también me maten a mí.

_Adiós, mundo cruel,_ pienso mientras la puerta se abre y delante de nosotros aparece mi hermano James. De acuerdo. Ahora sí que nos vamos al otro barrio.

.

**Hola!**

**Estoy aquí con un nuevo fic. Esta vez es un Scorp/Lily, ¡me encanta esta pareja! Sé me ha ocurrido así sin más y no he podido evitar escribirlo. Creo que será un Two-shot o Three-shot y ya os habréis hecho una idea de qué va, así que, ¡hasta la próxima!**

**Aoko45**


End file.
